Un gran oponente
by Rising Gold Sun
Summary: La sorpresiva victoria de Naruto sobre el prodigio Hyuuga fue el inicio del cambio en los corazones de muchos.


**Un gran oponente**

Disclaimer:El siguiente es el trabajo de un fan sin animos de lucro.

El alboroto en el estadio era realmente ensordecedor, los aplausos, los vítores y los gritos de júbilo de la multitud creaban un clima agotador, pero al mismo tiempo muy agradable, sobre todo para el joven a quien dirigidas todas las alabanzas, un llamativo rubio vestido de un color naranja tan chillón como él. El ninja hiperactivo numero 1 cabeza hueca: Naruto Uzumaki.

Y no era para menos, después de todo, el, paria de la aldea y considerado un completo fracaso como shinobi, estaba de pie, orgulloso, y victorioso. Mientras que quien estaba tendido en el suelo experimentando por primera vez la derrota, era el gran e inigualable genio Hyuga Neji, un talento del que se dice que solo aparece una vez por generaciones.

En ese momento, Naruto solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza: _-¡Lo logre!, ¡Lo logre!-_.Si, lo que pasaba por su mente no eran lo que se podrían llamar pensamientos muy profundos, y el grito de victoria que lanzo el Uzumaki tampoco fue muy elaborado pero fue perfecto para la situación:¡YATAAAAAAAAAA!

El castaño por su parte aun no terminaba de caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado, mejor dicho seguía buscando excusas para poder explicar su derrota a manos del joven Uzumaki, pero esto no lo hacía porque fuera un mal perdedor, ya que estaría dispuesto a aceptar la derrota ante un oponente digno que el destino pusiera enfrente suyo, el problema es que para él, Naruto no lo era, ficho al Uzumaki de perdedor inútil en cuanto lo vio, incluso cuando estaba peleando contra él, y ni siquiera cambio de postura cuando los ataques del Uzumaki le estaban resultando realmente difíciles de esquivar, ni siquiera el ver como su afamado Kaiten, la "defensa absoluta" de los Hyuga, era destruida por una furiosa pero simple embestida de Naruto logro cambiar su rígido punto de vista.

Solo cuando sintió el brutal y salvaje puñetazo sacudirle el menton , lo que causo un dolor espantoso, fue obligado a reconsiderar su posición, no importa que excusas trato de inventarse, no hallo ninguna que lo satisficiera, un solo golpe basto para inutilizar todo su organismo ,y un solo golpe basto para enseñarle que existían otros caminos en la vida además del odio y la resignación, la elección ahora le pertenecía a él, de hecho, esa elección siempre le perteneció a él.

Pero un incomodo sentimiento le estaba molestando en ese momento, se dio cuenta que se sentía en deuda con ese ninja, por haberle enseñado que uno no debe dejarse vencer por el destino, pero no solo era por eso, Naruto fue el único que su odio y amargura acompañados de sus habilidades no pudieron vencer, es por eso que quería volver a enfrentarlo. Mientras Naruto lo siguiera derrotando, significaría que el aun permitía que las emociones negativas lo controlaran, además de permitirle al destino ganar otra vez, pero el día que derrotara a Naruto (porque lo haría, tarde o temprano lo haría, a fin de cuentas él era el genio Hyuga) significaría que había superado sus emociones negativas, y sería su escalón para sus más altas aspiraciones, pero se prometió a si mismo que cuando eso pasara, jamás se mofaría del Uzumaki. Es por eso que aun adolorido e inutilizado le hablo:

-…Naruto…-

Y este atendió de inmediato, más que nada por la sorpresa ya que esa era la primera vez que el genio Hyuga le dirigía la palabra sin ese tono arrogante cargado de soberbia, además llamándolo por su nombre. Pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

Naruto:-¿Qué sucede?-

. El tono no era hostil, pero tampoco era amigable, después de todo, las emociones del combate aun se encontraban frescas.

Neji:-Esta…es tu victoria…pero…cuando me recupere… ¿podrías luchar…conmigo una vez más?-. Jadeo con dolor. -…Por favor…-

El Uzumaki por su parte estaba desconcertado, no por el pedido de Neji, después de todo es normal querer una revancha después de una derrota, sino mas bien por el tono de la voz de Neji, quien mantenía su dignidad, pero aun así pudo percibir una humilde y simple suplica, de una persona a otra, pero tenía que asegurarse de estar en lo correcto:

Naruto:-¿Por qué me pides eso?, ¡ah!, ¡ya se! ¡¿Piensas que hice trampa verdad?!-

Neji:-No, nada de eso…es que… ¿acaso es tan raro querer volver a luchar contra un oponente digno?-

"Oponente digno "Estas palabras se repetían en la psiquis de Naruto, quien tardo un momento en procesarlas pero en cuanto lo hizo, se sintió bien e incluso agradecido con el castaño. Naruto no era una persona muy brillante, y de eso hasta el estaba consciente, pero en lo que se refería a las batallas aunque al principio fuera un negado en eso, el podía sentir e incluso entender a sus rivales, y esta no fue la excepción, Neji quería simplemente luchar de nuevo contra aquel que se había ganado su respeto. Aun orgulloso de este hecho, aunque algo resentido con Neji por sus anteriores acciones, Naruto no tardo en contestar, mientras ponía la mano izquierda en la cintura, mientras señalaba a Neji con el dedo de la mano derecha extendida y una gran sonrisa en su rostro:

¡ASI SEA EN EL MISMO MONTE HOKAGE O EN LA MISMISIMA TIERRA DE LAS OLAS ME ENCANTARA VOLVER A PATEARTE EL TRASERO !-

Y de nuevo la gente estalla en ovaciones.

Neji no pudo evitar sentir un tic en su ojo, clara evidencia de su molestia al ser subestimado de esa forma, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo su meta de conseguir a Naruto como su oponente estaba cumplida, por lo que simplemente agrego un simple "gracias", hecho extraordinario, pero en voz tan baja que Naruto no alcanzo a escucharlo

Mientras observaba a un elegante pájaro sobrevolar el estadio de los exámenes chuunin y mientras era llevado en camilla semidesvanecido , Neji pudo darse cuenta de lo poco que había apreciado la vida hasta entonces, puede que su tío Hiashi fuera un bastardo infeliz y la mocosa que tenia por hija menor una ingenua destinada a ser una líder cruel como él, pero eso no tenia porque afectarle, el simplemente cumpliriria con sus obligaciones y eso sería todo, después de todo Neji seguía siendo un ferviente creyente del destino, pero ahora sabia que él estaba destinado a cosas mucho más grandes que la servidumbre a la rama principal. _–Mi vida solo me pertenece a mí, mis motivaciones, mis ambiciones, mis logros, a partir de ahora solo me pertenecen a mí y a quienes sean dignos de llamar "nakamas" la rama principal ni siquiera es merecedora de mi odio, solo conocerán mi indiferencia-._

Ciertamente, lo que estaba gestándose en el corazón de Neji era algo peligroso, sobre todo por convivir con gente que, aunque formaran parte de su propia "familia", podían matarlo simplemente alzando una mano, pero si eso pasara, a Neji no le sorprendería, después de todo, su padre fue asesinado por su propio hermano "por el bien del clan", lo cual el huérfano Hyuga veía más bien como "por el bien de la rama principal"

Sin embargo, Neji no podría estar más equivocado con respecto a su tío, quien en esos momentos veía como se llevaban a su sobrino en camilla, mientras sentía un gran hueco en el corazón, desde un principio asistió a presenciar el combate por mero compromiso, pero no porque no le interesara la batalla de su sobrino, sino porque sabía perfectamente que este no lo quería allí, el hecho de que los miembros de la rama secundaria se distanciaran de los de la rama principal era algo natural, el mismo lo sufrió en carne propia cuando con el paso del tiempo su hermano Hizashi llego a distanciarse tanto de el que su lazo fraterno quedo simplemente como un bello recuerdo, que probablemente solo Hiashi conservara. Pero con su sobrino fue algo distinto, incluso peor, Neji sentía odio hacia la rama principal, y probablemente hacia el clan mismo, incluso podía precisar en qué momento comenzó , y fue cuando se vio obligado a activar el sello de Hizashi enfrente de Neji, no quería hacerlo pero no había otra opción, el jamás le permitiría a alguien el amenazar la vida de su familia, aunque ese alguien fuese alguien de su propia familia, ese día Neji aprendió amargamente el destino de la rama secundaria, por si solo esto hubiera bastado para que Neji se alejara de su tío y su prima, pero como si el destino jugara perversamente con las personas , la tragedia ocurrió…

Las reflexiones de Hiashi fueron bruscamente cortadas por gritos que provenían de su sector: el palco privado de los Hyuga, solo algunos de los más influyentes consejeros y representantes de ambas ramas, además de los guardaespaldas, estaban en dicho palco. Sin importar a que rama pertenecieran, los Hyuga mostraban un rígido control sobre sus emociones, y se enorgullecían de ello. Por lo que ver a algunos miembros del clan más prestigioso de la aldea gritar como infradotados fue algo digno de verse. Pero a diferencia de las otras exclamaciones, los Hyuga en cambio estaban furiosos.

-¡Esto es un ultraje!- exclamo un concejal Hyuga que curiosamente era de la rama secundaria, mientras se retiraba totalmente indignado, seguido de cerca por su guardaespaldas. – ¡ASI ES!, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE UN SIMPLE GENNIN DERROTE A NEJI!- .Lo apoyo otro de la rama secundaria.

Hiashi estaba molesto por la falta de decoro y estaba a punto de hablar para pedir calma, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada cuando escucho:

-¡TUVO QUE HABER UN ERROR!-,- ¡TRAMPA! ¡ESE MOCOSO HIZO TRAMPA! -,-¡EL COMBATE ESTABA ARREGLADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!-, Dijeron casi al unísono tres Hyuga, sorprendentemente, miembros de la rama principal.

Hiashi estaba sorprendido por esto, pero estaba aun más molesto por la falta de control, hasta que escucho algo que lo puso definitivamente de mal humor:

-¡NEJI YA NO ES UN HYUGA! ¡LOS HYUGA SOMOS INVENCIBLES!-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y para peor, quien había gritado cosas tan horribles, era Hyuga Hiroto, un respetado miembro de la rama secundaria que solía encargarse de la formación de Neji. Ya harto de toda esta ridícula situación, Hiashi se levanto bruscamente mientras se daba vuelta para encarar a los miembros de su clan, quienes se callaron de inmediato, tal vez porque recordaron que eran Hyugas, tal vez por respeto a su líder, o tal vez porque el penetrante instinto asesino de Hiashi estaba poniendo nervioso a más de uno. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, menos aun cuando Hiashi estaba fulminándolos con la mirada, sin embargo fue Hiashi quien hablo:

-Así que al fin parecen recuperar la compostura, llegue a preocuparme por un momento-, dijo en tono cordial, pero frio,- Sin embargo sus acciones y palabras no tienen razón de ser, el resultado de este encuentro fue inesperado pero declaración molesto a varios Hyuga.- Esta claro hasta para un ojo no entrenado que Uzumaki Naruto ha ganado el combate limpiamente-Al instante que nombro a Naruto, a varios Hyuga les fue imposible disimular su disgusto.-Yo por mi parte he disfrutado de un gran combate entre dos ninjas con un gran futuro, pero es cierto que ya que el representante de nuestro clan fue eliminado del torneo la presencia de los Hyuga ha dejado de ser obligatoria, como líder del clan mi deber es quedarme, pero ustedes pueden retirarse en cuanto gusten-, y esto Hiashi lo dijo a los Hyuga presentes sin hacer distinción entre ramas. Pero esto no impidió que a varios se les descompusiera el rostro de la rabia ante esa invitación, la cual era prácticamente una orden. Aun así Hiashi tenía algo más que decir, y se dirigió a Hiroto:-En cuanto a ti, Neji fue derrotado solo una vez y ya dejas de considerarlo un Hyuga? ¿Acaso te crees con derecho a tal cosa? , ni siquiera yo, que soy el líder del clan, haría cosa semejante, aunque haya perdido, sigo esperando grandes cosas de él. Es una lástima su derrota pero se puede obtener algo bueno de todo esto, y es que al fin se pudo ver tu verdadera cara-dijo secamente Hiashi. Hiroto estaba que se moría de rabia, pero Hiashi estaba aun mas furioso que él, sin embargo, sabia controlarse, por lo que prosiguió: -Neji tendrá otro instructor a partir de hoy, has hecho un grandioso trabajo con él, pero tus acciones de hoy me obligan a ponerle fin a tu formación, a los demás Hyuga les dije que podían retirarse si gustaban, pero en tu caso es diferente: no es una petición, es una orden, lárgate, vuelve a los dojos Hyuga y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí en lo que resta del día- y termino la frase con un instinto asesino tan concentrado que a la ira de Hiroto la supero el miedo por lo que ,maldiciendo en voz baja se fue dando grandes zancadas mientras los demás Hyugas veían atónitos y algo aterrados todo lo que había pasado.

Después de esto varios de los presentes se retiraron, deseosos de evitar un enfrentamiento con Hiashi, a tal punto que, de los aproximadamente 30 Hyugas solo quedaron 12, aun contando al líder del clan, su hija y los dos guardaespaldas que había llevado. Curiosamente, fue uno de estos guardaespaldas el único que se mantuvo absolutamente controlado durante todo el suceso, el orgullo Hyuga tal vez, o tal vez lo movían motivos más personales... fue justamente a este guardaespaldas a quien Hiashi le hablo:

Hiashi:-Ko-

El aludido contesto de inmediato, -A sus ordenes Hiashi-Sama.-

Hiashi:- Te agradezco que hayas mantenido la compostura ante tanto alboroto…-

Ko:- No es necesario agradecer Hiashi-sama-

Hiashi:- Se que esto se sale de tus funciones, pero podrías cuidar a Hanabi unos momentos, tengo algo sumamente importante que hacer y que no puedo postergar-

Algo confundido, Ko respondió afirmativamente, y aun estaba algo perplejo, mientras veía a su líder alejarse, cuando alguien se acerco a su lado, mientras le susurraba al oído:-buena jugada-

Ko no necesito ver a la persona a su lado para reconocerla, basto escuchar su voz y el tono metálico con el que le hablo, era la legítima guardiana de Hanabi-sama: la maid Natsu Hyuga. No era ningún secreto dentro del clan que estos dos Hyugas no se llevaban bien, aunque pocos sabían el porqué.

Ko:-¿Acaso estábamos jugando a algo, Natsu-san?, Pues yo no me di cuenta-

Natsu (con un tic en el ojo):-Incluso ahora que Hiashi-sama se marcho sigues fingiendo, ¡que dedicado!- y esto lo dijo con indisimulada ironía.

Ko: -¿Podrías ser más clara por favor?, sigo sin entender- hablo con tono áspero, el era bueno controlando sus emociones pero esa mujer lograba de quicio.

-¿Que no es obvio?, me refiero a que te mantuviste absolutamente impasible ,mientras sucedía ese hecho lamentable y absurdo- le contesto la maid, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa, claramente sarcástica .

Ko:- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que Neji haya sido derrotado?, o a que casi nadie aquí sea capaz de aceptarlo?- Respondió con una tranquila sonrisa, que podía interpretarse casi como una burla ( y probablemente lo era).

Ahora, además del tic en su ojo, a la atractiva maid Hyuga se le había sumado una vena palpitante en su frente, pero le contesto usando el poco autocontrol que le quedaba:-Dejando a un lado que ese niño zorro derroto, seguramente de manera ilegal a Neji, el hecho de que te quedes como estatua aun con el odio que le guardas al Uzumaki, desperdiciando una gran oportunidad para dar rienda suelta a tu odio, me lleva a pensar que tienes otro objetivo en mente.-

Ko:- Así que," dar rienda suelta mi odio", ¿Natsu-san, te estás proyectando en mi?- pregunto, tranquilo.

Algo aturdida, Natsu tardo en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo, -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Ko:- Lo que quiero decir es tu estabas a punto de unirte a los gritos en contra de Naruto-san, y de hecho, lo habrías hecho de no ser por el repentino instinto asesino de Hiashi-sama, aunque creo que el llego a darse de cuenta de ello, debería darte vergüenza, Natsu-san, deberías agradecer que él prefirió ignorarte y centrar su atención en mi después de su encontronazo con Hiroto.-

Ya con esto, la paciencia de Natsu se agoto, y sintió unos irresistibles deseos de golpearlo, pero logro contenerse a tiempo, tenso todo su cuerpo para evitar tentarse, y hasta apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, después de todo, las cosas que se les había ocurrido para decirle a su "contrincante" no eran apropiadas para ser dichas por una mujer, ni por un hombre de hecho, pero, como quien quiere tener la última palabra en una conversación, arremetió por última vez.

-Ya veo, así que de eso se trataba, supongo que no pudiste resistirte a decirlo, pero tu plan era obvio desde el Natsu, en un tono venenoso.

-¿Eh?, ¿y ahora de que estás hablando?- Contesto Ko, sorprendido y alerta, ya que inconscientemente, Natsu estaba expulsando algo de instinto asesino.

-Ju,ju,ju, no es necesario hacerse el tonto, Ko-san, está claro que deseas apoderarte de Hanabi-sama- dijo Natsu.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamo Ko, siendo ignorado por Natsu.

-Y esta fue una oportunidad perfecta para sumar puntos con Hiashi-sama, pero eso no te servirá de nada. No me arrebataras el lugar que me corresponde por derecho, yo seré la única guardiana de Hanabi-sama, puedes intentar enmendarte en otra parte, pero nadie, ¿me oyes? ¡NADIE me apartara del lado de Hanabi-sama!- y dicho esto, Natsu se marcho para posicionarse al lado de Hanabi. _"De ninguna manera permitiré que arrastres también a Hanabi-sama, yo la protegeré de ti y tu mediocridad, Hanabi-sama jamás caerá en desgracia como su hermana"_ , pensaba Natsu, mientras le sonreía cálidamente a Hanabi, de una manera sincera, completamente distinta a las sonrisas falsas que la había dedicado a Ko hace unos momentos. Quizás, Natsu estaba tomándose atribuciones que no le correspondían como guardiana de Hanabi, pero le era imposible evitarlo, a fin de cuentas , el no formar algún tipo de lazo con una persona a la que cuidaba todo el tiempo era algo, casi imposible de hecho, sobre todo cuando Hanabi le recordaba tanto a…

GHH!-gruño Natsu por lo bajo ante el repentino dolor de cabeza, definitivamente no estaba lista para tratar con sus recuerdos _"Mantente fuerte Natsu, por el bien de Hanabi-sama, ya habrá un tiempo para todo lo demás"_ se animaba mentalmente Por su parte, la pequeña por quien Natsu armaba tanto escándalo, estaba mirándola algo perpleja, ella sabía que su guardiana tenía alguna que otra manía inusual, cosa que no le molestaba, pero ese día estaba actuando definitivamente raro, aun así, el mismo día era raro, al menos para ella, sin exagerar, se podía decir que era el día mas raro en la vida de Hyuga Hanabi, sobre todo porque la vida misma de Hanabi daba pocos sobresaltos, a su corta edad de 7 años, su vida giraba solo en torno al entrenamiento, después de eso, nada mas importaba gran cosa, al principio a ella le gustaba entrenar, porque era una forma en que se sentía en contacto con su padre y su hermana, pero más tarde, se vio forzada a someterse a un riguroso e inhumano entrenamiento, después de haber derrotado a su hermana, y para peor, después de ser elegida "nueva líder del clan" todo se intensifico de una forma abrumadora.

Por ello agradecía el contar con Natsu, ya que ella era una de las pocas que la trataba como una niña, y no como la líder del clan a la cual temerle, sumado a que Natsu era una mujer sumamente inteligente, por lo que su padre la designo la encargada de la formación académica de Hanabi, por lo tanto, mientras estaba con ella, la pequeña Hyuga podía descansar de su agotadora rutina de entrenamiento corporal y podía disfrutar en cambio de entrenar su mente (aunque muchas veces ,Natsu la mimaba demasiado, dejándola descansar en vez de estudiar). Aun así, gracias a ella, aunque también por merito propio por supuesto, Hanabi era una de las más inteligentes niñas de la aldea, de hecho, su inteligencia superaba por mucho su edad. Pero había algo que sobresalía entre todo esto, Natsu fue la persona que la rescato de la soledad en la que se vio inmersa después de ser nombrada la nueva líder, su padre se volvió solo aquel que le enseñaba el ancestral método de pelea Hyuga, y su hermana , degradada y humillada, fue alejada para evitar que la nueva líder "compartiera su debilidad" según había escuchado decir a uno de los ancianos Hyuga. Los miembros de la rama principal la miraban con respeto, aunque también con recelo y temor, y los de la rama secundaria la evitaba siempre que podían.

Entonces Natsu, apareció, y su mundo se ilumino, a diferencia de su hermana, Hanabi nunca llego a conocer a su madre, por lo que se preguntaba si era algo como lo que ella sentía al estar con Natsu. Y al pensar en el amor maternal que la hacía falta, Hanabi pensó rápidamente en una persona a la que llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder ver, cosa irónica ya que compartía un lazo de sangre directo, esa persona, al principio había hecho por ella en el pasado lo que Natsu hacia por ella en el presente…no, era incluso más que eso. Hanabi sentía una gran dicha y agradecimiento porque Natsu se preocupara por ella, y también sentía un gran afecto por su guardiana, pero aun así sentía que algo le hacía falta, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de ello, pero trataba de negarlo, para evitar lidiar con un tema al cual ella seguramente no podría hallar solución, sin embargo era algo sencillo y complejo a la vez: echaba de menos a su hermana. Después de todo, su hermana fue la primera madre que conoció, además que desde pequeña admiraba el temple y la fortaleza que su hermana demostraba al entrenar, fue por eso que empezó a imitarla y a entrenarse en secreto, y fue por eso que empezaron sus problemas, hubo en tiempo en que llego a resentirse con su hermana , ya que en esa fatídica pelea que libraron en el pasado, Hanabi llego a darse cuenta que su hermana mayor le dejo ganar, por lo que se sintió menospreciada y herida, pero al ver todo lo que su hermana tuvo que sufrir con el paso de los años su resentimiento se fue apagando y convirtiendo en lastima. Eso era algo que Hanabi no quería sentir, ella jamás se lo había dicho a nadie (y probablemente nunca se lo diría a nadie), pero para la pequeña Hyuga, su hermana era su heroína, y se supone que los héroes no inspiran lastima. Su modelo de ninja se había vuelto una persona insegura y temerosa. Pero había algo más que Hanabi admiraba de su hermana: su humildad y su bondad, y esto lo había conservado. Incluso era amable y servicial con los miembros de la rama secundaria, (algo que, se supone, un miembro de la rama principal jamás debe hacer), y esto, aunque en menor medida, mejoraba el ambiente en el clan. Es por eso que, al enterarse del lamentable estado en que la dejo su combate con Neji, sumado a los ataques psicológicos de este, la ira de Hanabi se disparo, incluso pensó en vengarse de él, hasta llego en pensar utilizar el sello del pájaro enjaulado, pero después desecho la idea, después de todo, no quería echar a perder los esfuerzos de su hermana por mejorar a las ramas ni tampoco manchar su derrota con una venganza, además que Hanabi temía sobrepasarse con el sello , y el matar a Neji es algo que ella jamás se perdonaría, aunque se lo mereciera.

Pero entonces, hubo alguien que puso a Neji en su lugar, y con mucha contundencia. Se trataba de ese mismo niño al cual había visto fugazmente en el pasado, ese al cual Natsu miraba con tanto recelo, y al cual, según su protectora, jamás debía acercarse. Sin embargo fue ese ninja quien defendió el honor de su hermana, mientras que los Hyugas se contentaban con hablar sobre el tema y algunos hasta mostraban satisfacción por las acciones de Neji.

Pocas veces Hanabi había sentido tanta satisfacción como cuando vio a Neji volar a causa del puñetazo de su rival y, pese a que el derrotado Hyuga merecía ser humillado, su contrincante no se burlo de él, haciendo que Hanabi sintiera un renovado respeto hacia ese joven vestido de naranja, es por eso que no podía comprender ese desprecio injustificado por parte de su clan, incluso en la cara de Natsu pudo ver una increíble frustración ante la derrota de Neji. Al menos su padre fue un líder justo y trajo la calma al lugar.

La joven líder Hyuga desconocía cuales eran las razones detrás del odio de su clan hacia el joven Uzumaki, pero tampoco le importaban, Hanabi agradecía y respetaba a Naruto Uzumaki, ya que este había defendido el honor de su amada hermana: Hinata Hyuga.

 **FIN**

 **Un viejo one-shot que escribi hace ya mucho tiempo, pero pensé que valia la pena publicar. Muy pronto estare trayendo mas historias en diferentes fandoms, cuídense gente y nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
